


Confession

by OnlyDarknessAwaits1369



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Misdirection, Modern day AU!, Temporary Amnesia, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369/pseuds/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369
Summary: Modern Day AU. KakaIru. Mention of ItaIru. Shounen-ai, don't like, don't read.
"So on that very night, he packed his clothes and the little things he own from the house we supposed to call our ‘home’ before stepping out of the door with the parting words of ‘I will always love you."





	

Hello…

Well, you guys can call me Kakashi. I don’t know if anyone still remembers this but I was the sole survivor of a bullet train tragedy that happened ten years ago. My survival was very controversial. A lot could not believe that I survived such an unfortunate act of irresponsibility with only a few deep cuts and a concussion that resulted to me losing two years worth of memories for three fucking years. And let me tell you, those were the worst chapters of my entire life. I did not just gain a severe phobia for fast moving objects, but also, I lost someone so dear to me. You see, I was dating someone back then. Someone I love so much that I even planned of marrying them once I was through with college. That person was my life and I to him. We were so in love that we even planned out our life after fifty years and decided how many children we would raise (adopt, in our case). But everything changed, more specifically, _I_ changed after the accident. With the lacking memories, there was no way I could’ve remember our relationship that was only a precious year and half old back then. I could still clearly remember the pained look he gave me when I woke up and ask him who he was, all while retracting my hand from his dear hold. What’s worst, I even looked for my ex-girlfriend instead of asking who he was to me. Asuma and some of our close friends present that day were the ones who filled me in. They told me what happened and that Iruka was my current lover. I did not believe them. Even reached a point where I called him a _‘disgusting faggot’_ and to get lost. But that never discourage him one bit.

He would come visit me everyday in the hospital and took care of everything I needed. He was always there, always at my side. Even when I snap at him, cuss at him, insult him and even wished my ex to be there instead of him. He would just let me vent and degrade him without a single bat. His stubbornness was always one of the qualities I have loved about him, but unfortunately, was also one of the causes of my further abuse of him during my memory lost. When I got out of the hospital, I was told that I was no longer the sole owner of the Hatake compound and was force to live with him and be taken cared by him during my vulnerable time. The amnesiac me did not like the thought but was helpless to do anything, so I childishly became a complete asshole and never once bother to consider my true love’s feelings.

During those times, his patience and selfless nature should have been enough to change my opinion about him. But for some reason, my head would start to hurt and my temper would rise whenever I stared at him too long. I even lost some of my dear friends due to the way I mistreated him. But even still, he remained a constant presence that never fails to increase my love for him now that my memories had fully returned.

I only wish that I could’ve treated him differently. I want to turn back time and cherished him the way he deserves to be. Tell him I love him over and over again until the words would be encrypted deep inside his very soul. But it’s too late now. We can never have what we use to have anymore. It was all over now, _he_ already ended it. I’m surprise that it took so long for him to finally give up on me with the way I mistreated him for three years, but guess that’s just how much he loves me. I even bet that he would still be here with me right now if I did not do the thing I did that finally forced him out of my life.

He was able to endure being constantly humiliated verbally and at rare times, physically. But walking in on me with someone else in my arms when he was supposed to be out the entire night was definitely the last straw. It was just too harsh; too cruel for a pure heart such as him. So on that very night, he packed his clothes and the little things that he own from the house we supposed to call our ‘home’ before stepping out of the door with the parting words of _‘I will always love you’_.

It took me years to see him again. And ironically, his absence was the sole trigger of my memory recovery.

_How fuck up is that!?_

After he left me conflicted of the feelings I started feeling when he close the door with a very crushed face, some memories started flashing into me like huge waves that tramples everything in their path. It overwhelmed me to the point that I failed to go after him only because I lost consciousness. I woke up three days later and found out the girl I hooked up with that night was the one who took me to the hospital. I had regained a few memories of him and me being in love together but he was no longer there. I desperately looked for him everywhere. Asked our close and common friends his possible whereabouts but no one knew where he was. He vanished like he never existed at all and I was completely devastated. I kept searching for him for years until I found him in a small town exactly a thousand miles away from the town I’m at. He was with a raven haired man with a serious yet handsome face. They were walking in a park together with two little boys, a blond and a black haired one that looked exactly as the guy he was walking with but only younger.

The picture was obvious that tears could not help but escape my eyes. Pain and regret, not to mention jealousy, overruled my entire being that instant. It was supposed to be me walking beside him, looking at him with loving eyes. But despite all the angst that I felt seeing him with another, I couldn’t help but also feel happy for him. Seeing him smiling and obviously contented is what I always wanted for him. I realized long ago that it did not matter who he was with(even though I prefer it would be me) for as long as he wore that smile that never fails to light my darken world. And he obviously was, with the life he has now.

It may be painful to accept but I see no other way to give him the happiness he well deserved. I owed him that much for taking my crap all those years ago. So, cowardly as it sound, I turned my back around and swore to only love him from the distance instead.

**The end.**

 

~~~~

And that, my folks is the conclusion of this tragic, made up story so happened to come up while waiting for my dolphin dearest to finish his class. I am sorry if I had mislead you peeps somehow but you see, the bell just rung and a number of hellions had already started heading home from their respected classes. Some teachers are also heading out from where I am leaning against my black Mercedes and the twitch of the constant vein of patulous jealous is insistent as the silhouette of the man of my life emerged alongside the _Uchiha-karasu_ , who obviously has the hots for my smoking sea mammal. So yeah, love to stay and write more of this story in this web but duty calls. I swear, this brat is as stubborn as his younger brother courting our adopted son, Naruto. He just can’t accept that my oblivious husband is already taken. But oh well, unfortunately for him, I always make sure that I flaunt my claim to anyone who dares to take my hubby away from me. Til next time.- **Kakashi**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! hope you guys enjoyed and leave some thoughts about the story. It would really mean a lot. ConCrits are also apreciated. Thanks again!


End file.
